Haru no ai
by kaiumi
Summary: —Conjunto de historias sin relación (Dabbles & one-shot's)— Un capítulo, una pareja con Haruna. /Capítulo siete: Tachimukai & Haruna. Porque él no dejaría las cosas así como así, aunque para ello tuviera que mostrar un lado totalmente nuevo. /OOC.
1. Amor, después de todo

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level-5

* * *

—¿Crees que se ve mejor así?, O ¿Así?— Haruna movía su cuerpo, volteándose para que su hermano pudiese ver mejor el vestido que ella lucía frente a él. Buscaba la opinión del estratega, quizá él pudiese decirle de forma concreta que vestido le quedaba mejor.

—Creo que el verde está mejor— él le seguía el hilo aunque no era el mejor en cuestiones de moda; quería verle feliz.

—Pero a mí me gusta más el azul— ella le miró algo triste, como si con eso lograra que el bendito vestido le gustara más a su hermano.

—Cualquiera de los dos te queda bien—

Él no entendía bien el porqué de que ella le llevara a mostrarle que vestidos le quedaban mejor para comprar teniendo opciones más aptas, como lo era Aki o alguna de sus otras amigas. Pero no, Haruna llevaba a su hermano; como si su opinión valiese más para ella.

Al final, Haruna optó por comprar ambos vestidos; Kido tuvo ganas de resoplar, tanto escándalo cuando al final simplemente acabaría eligiendo los dos vestidos. Sin embargo no lo hizo, solo se limitó a sonreír mientras ella se dirigía a la caja registradora para pagar por ambos vestidos. No era fácil tener por hermana a una adolescente como lo era Haruna, pero a él no le importaba. Kido simplemente adoraba la forma de ser de ella, tanto, que a veces dudaba de su propia relación con la peli azul.

— ¿Qué te parece? — Haruna lucio uno de los dos vestidos frente a su hermano, y este le miro buscando las mejores palabras para describirla.

—Te ves muy bonita— Ella sonrió y le abrazo.

Él sabía bien que ella le abrazaba con confianza por ser él su hermano; ese que había estado con ella en los momentos más difíciles, y muy ausente al mismo tiempo. Él se reprocharía eternamente por eso, pero al mismo tiempo, disfrutaría de su tiempo con ella.

Ella le abrazaba con cariño, pero su significado era distinto. Él le abrazaba con amor, quizá más que el típico amor de hermanos; con un amor más que fraternal, uno que rayara lo 'mal visto' contando con que ambos eran hermanos. Un amor que ni él mismo conocía bien; pero amor, después de todo.

* * *

Hooola! No, no había muerto (?) simplemente la inspiración no quería pasar un tiempo conmigo, pero parece que ahora si! :DD Bueno, ahora paso con un nuevo fic; no se cuantos capítulos tendrán pero os aclaro algo importante:

Tooodos serán Drabbles/Viñetas, u One-shots independientes el uno del otro. Todos serán con parejas de Haruna (HarunaxTodos xD) no creo poner Yuri, pero bueno. Me gustaría que me dijeran en algún review (si quieren dejarme alguno ;^;) que parejas les gustan! En la que esté Haruna, claro; en lo personal me gustan varias, pero quiero saber sus opiniones :D

Me inspire leyendo 'Todos quieren la flor Rosa' (un fic de Soul Eater) agradecer a la autora de ese genial fic! xD

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! :D En lo personal, el KidoxHaruna es una pareja, que si bien no es de mis favoritas, me gusta bastante :D

_Review? :'D_


	2. ¿Fue un beso?

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level-5.

* * *

**¿Fue un beso?**

FubukixHaruna

Se volteo sonrojada entrando rápidamente a su cuarto, cerrando fuertemente la puerta detrás de sí, y apoyando su espalda en la dura superficie de esta. Del otro lado, Shiro Fubuki sonreía como un idiota enamorado mientras veía hacia algún punto invisible de la puerta que antes Haruna había cerrado; todo por lo que hace unos segundos antes había pasado:

Flash Back

Caminaba en silencio, pensando una y otra vez sobre que cenarían esa noche en el campamento del Inazuma Japan; una decisión difícil, a ojos suyos.

— ¿Ramen? No, eso comemos a diario— Aunque el área de la cocina no fuese específicamente lo suyo, debía ayudar a los demás en aquello.

Haruna continuó pensando, debatiéndose mentalmente cual era el mejor platillo para comer esa noche; tan hundida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó la presencia del otro muchacho de pelo plateado que iba del lado contrario del pasillo, caminando hacia ella.

.

Fubuki en tanto, pensaba. Pensaba en cómo decirle a cierta persona lo que sentía por ella, decirle que le hacía suspirar y esas cosas; cosas tan típicas de los enamorados.

Justo cuando se dio cuenta, como por arte de magia, enfrente de él apareció caminando de manera distraída y pensativa la chica que tanto le había costado entender, a la vez, esa que tanto le gustaba. Se puso ligeramente nervioso, sin embargo pensó que tal vez esa fuera la oportunidad perfecta.

Siguió caminando hasta quedar ambos frente a frente.

—Eh, Haruna, quería hablar contigo, sobre… algo—dijo sin rodeos; ella le miro, para después sonreír.

—Claro Fubuki—

—Eh… yo…— se rascó la nuca, pensativo —Quería decirte que…—

Fue en ese momento, en ese preciso y minúsculo momento, en el que todo se fue al carajo, ¿o no?

Como una ráfaga de viento, lo que parecían ser las figuras borrosas de Kogure y Tsunami, pasaron muy deprisa a su lado. Posiblemente, por una broma del pequeño defensa.

En el trayecto, uno de los dos había empujado ligeramente a Fubuki por la espalda, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio y acabara por caer. Resultado: Fubuki cayó sobre Haruna, y para suerte o desgracia de ambos, los dos cayeron con sus labios juntos en lo que se definiría en palabras simples como un 'beso accidental'.

El delantero se sintió en el mismo paraíso, después de todo, no todos los días besas, aunque sea por un mero accidente, a la persona que te gusta.

Por otro lado, la de pelo azul se quedó estática, sintiendo los labios del chico entrelazarse más profundamente con los suyos; no iba a negar el contacto, eso estaba claro, pero tampoco sabía a la perfección como reaccionar.

Le siguió el hilo, solo por sentir aquello que poco a poco le estaba comenzando a gustar. No era un beso realmente, pero algo semejante, se podría considerar.

.

Al acabar aquel 'beso' ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Haruna se paró y casi como un rayo se introdujo sonrojada a la primer puerta que hayo cerca (afortunadamente, la de su cuarto). Cerró la puerta de golpe, mientras que del otro lado, Fubuki se quedaba viendo como bobo enamorado hacia la nada algo sonrojado todavía.

Fin del Flash Back

Fubuki cayó en cuenta segundos después de todo lo que había pasado; sonrió sin darse cuenta para después dar media vuelta y seguir su camino; ya otro día le diría a Haruna de forma concreta lo que sentía por ella, por esa noche, él se conformaba con lo que había sucedido.

.

Haruna se dejó caer hasta acabar sentada en el suelo, aún con la espalda apoyada en la pared como hace un rato.

Se toco los labios por inercia sonriendo en el acto ¿eso había sido un beso? No, podría calificarlo como un 'choque de dientes' por decirlo de alguna forma, pero no había sido un beso.

Aunque, no le molestaría compartir un beso con el delantero alguna vez…

* * *

Hoooola! Paso a dejar la continuación rápido poooorque tengo sueño ._. espero y les haya gustado! :D

Gracias a Kani14 por su hermoso y pachoncito review (?) que me alegro el día :DD aun estoy pensando en el Drabble FudoxHaruna, me gusta la pareja :D peeero no se me ocurre nada por el momento, lo siento.

Y eeeso es todo por hoy, espero y les haya gustado (como ya dije xD) si les gustó o tienen alguna idea para alguna pareja que les guste, diganmelo en un review que yo los recibo con mucho cariño :3 Bye! Y cuidence :D

_¿Review? :'D_


	3. Mi vecino, el impredecible

Siento el retraso, pero acá está el capítulo, espero y les guste!

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level-5.

* * *

**Impredecible****  
**

FudoxHaruna

Miró por la ventana otra vez. Caían copos de nieve tan ligeros que solo se hacían evidentes al quedar en el suelo, formando juntos un leve manto blanco.

Haruna resopló, aburrida. Otra vez estaba sola en casa; solo ella y la nieve cayendo afuera. Pensó en salir, pero desechó la idea cuando vio que había comenzado a nevar mas fuerte. Ese día, esa noche en realidad, seria noche buena, y sus padres estaban fuera comprando unas cuantas cosas para la ocasión.

Volvió a resoplar acomodándose en el sillón; para colmo de males no había nada interesante en la televisión por lo que no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Intentó quedarse dormida, para así hacer que el tiempo pasara mas rápido hasta la noche.

Entonces fue cuando ocurrió; cuando su asedio comenzó.

Akio Fudo, su vecino de hace años, no tuvo mejor idea que la de poner música a todo volumen; obviamente también estaba solo, y ¡que mejor plan que el de joder a tus vecinos en Navidad!

Haruna abrió los ojos enojada, con ganas de ir y rociarle con agua el bendito equipo de música a Fudo, ya de paso darle un buen reproche a éste. Sin embargo era obvio y predecible que no haría eso; que como buena vecina que era -aunque ya estaba por perder los estribos- se quedaría bien quieta, sin hacer nada, y volver a intentar dormir, haciendo oídos sordos y tratando de mantener la calma.

Poco duró eso, en cuanto Fudo aumentó el volumen de la música. Ella volvió a ponerse de pié, y se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada; a medio camino se detuvo.

Se quedo parada ahí, pensando las cosas: si cometía homicidio, ella iría a la cárcel -aun teniendo solo dieciséis años-; si destruía el equipo de música de Akio, tendría que pagarle uno nuevo. Ninguna de las dos opciones era beneficiosa para ella, así que decidió volverse a sentar, a esperar a que ocurriese el milagro Navideño de que Fudo se compadeciese y decidiera bajar el volumen, o aun mejor, apagar la música.

En vano fueron sus súplicas; el volumen se mantuvo estable... establemente alto. Hasta pareciera que hubiera aumentado, era eso, o ya se estaba volviendo loca.

Fue cuando ya no lo soportó más, cuando se puso de pié y marchó hacia la ventana; primero que nada debía intentar una mediación pacífica.

—¡HEY!— le gritó a su vecino por la ventana. Éste no hacia ni caso.

—¡FUDO!— volvió a intentar, exitosamente esta vez. Él le miro esperando a que hablase; sin prestarle mucha atención, a posta por supuesto.

—¿Podrías bajar el volumen?— pidió ella con un tono de voz más calmado. Fudo sonrió burlón y se alejo de la ventana, desapareciendo de la vista de la chica de cabellos azules. Ésta frunció el ceño, y cerró la ventana de un golpe.

Se tapó los oídos con todo lo que hallaba cerca: almohadones, con sus propias manos, con lo que fuera que encontrara; nada daba resultado.

—Voy a matarlo—

Se paró del sofá y sin importarle nada salió de su casa. Para su fortuna, la nieve ahora solo caía en forma de ligeros copos, por lo que no debía de preocuparse mucho.

Ya estaba casi anocheciendo, y ella ahí parada en la puerta de su vecino, golpeando insistentemente para que éste le abriera; cuando lo hizo, él le miró aburrido, con un tinte de algo que ella no supo discernir en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Qué quieres?— con su pregunta, el enojo en Haruna incrementó; él sabía a la perfección lo que ella quería. Tal pareciera que su actitud fuera a propósito.

—¿Podrías bajar el volumen, por favor?— respondió la de pelo azul haciendo énfasis en el 'por favor'. Él se limitó a formar una sonrisa burlona, tan típica de Akio Fudo.

—Lo haré— respondió, ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa ¿así nada más le haría caso? —Pero con una condición— claro.

—¿Q-qué condición?— preguntó ella dudosa; temerosa de lo que él le fuera a pedir. En cambio, la sonrisa de Fudo se ensanchó.

—Tienes que besarme— concluyó.

—¿En la mejilla...?— se atrevió a preguntar, esperanzada.

—No—

-bloqueo mental-

Haruna se quedó mirando hacia la nada; aún, su cerebro intentaba entender lo dicho por su vecino. Él era solo eso, su vecino, entonces ¿porqué tendría que besarle? no negaba que el chico era atractivo, y que en un tiempo le gustó -mucho-. Pero eso había sido hace tiempo, no ahora.

—Yo...—

Ella intentó dar una negativa, pero nada salió de su boca. Fudo seguía sonriendo; esperando. Fue entonces que ella deicidio dar media vuelta y marcharse, irse de ahí y fingir que nada había pasado. Pero no pudo.

Él la tomó de una muñeca, y le obligó a voltear. Haruna simplemente se dejo llevar; él era mas fuerte que ella, y ambos sabían eso.

Fudo sonrió, para después besarle de manera arrebatada. Para su sorpresa ella simplemente forcejeó un poco, intentando separarse; sabía que haría eso a la primera.

En medio de aquel beso semi forzado, él sonrió en cuanto sintió como ella dejaba de forcejear y simplemente le respondía el tan ansiado contacto. Haruna rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, mientras él la tomaba de la estrecha cintura que poseía su 'vecina'.

Por más que estuvieran en la entrada de la casa del chico, el frío que antes experimentaban estaba desapareciendo. El calor en sus cuerpos se hacia presente.

Él fue el primero en separarse en cuanto sus pulmones demandaron la falta de aire en ambos. Haruna aún mantenía sus ojos cerrad firmemente, y estaba notablemente sonrojada. Él sonrió ante eso, y luego de que ella abriera los ojos, volvió a besarle, esta vez con un poco más de ferocidad. Ella colocó las manos en su nuca, profundizando mas el beso; atrayéndole lo mas que se pudiera hacia ella.

Por un momento, Haruna quiso ser quien llevara la iniciativa, pero Fudo no se lo permitió.

Ese beso duraría mucho...

.

Caminaban en silencio; Fudo había decidido acompañar hasta su casa a Haruna -una excusa nada más, puesto que la casa de ella estaba al lado de la suya- ella simplemente aceptó sonriente, aunque sabia que algo un tanto absurdo, le gustaba la idea de que con ella él fuera así.

Ni un sonido se escuchaba en la casa de Akio -quien había cumplido con lo prometido-, y las luces de la casa de Haruna estaban apagadas. Sus padres todavía no habían llegado.

En medio del camino, él le rozo la mano, a posta. No decían nada, y los roces continuaron hasta que acabaron por tomarse la mano. Ambos viendo hacia direcciones opuestas; quien diría que reaccionarían así después de lo ocurrido, mas aun por parte de Fudo. El siempre tan orgulloso Akio Fudo.

—_Nunca voy a acabar de entenderte, Fudo—_

* * *

Jo jo jo! Felices Fiestas! como soy una buena no-escritora, o un mero intento (eres un desastreeee), quise dejarles la continuación justo este día en el que por lo menos en mi País (Argentina) ya es 24 y esta noche es Noche Buena -mentira, simplemente y de casualidad se me ocurrió hoy el Drabble xD- Tómenlo como un regalito de mi parte.

Vale, como verán, he hecho caso a varios pedidos del FudoxHaruna, y... ha salido eso, espero y les haya gustado, me costó un poco la personalidad de Fudo, pero ni remedio, siempre me queda Ooc. Creo y solo creo que quedo un poco mas largo este capítulo, neh, ni modo xD Ahhh otra cosa, no se si se habrán dado cuenta, pero escribi que Haruna tenia 16 años, creo que así sera mas fácil en el fic :D

PD: Lo de la música alta y eso, es porque justo cuando estaba escribiendo el Drabble a mis vecinos se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de poner a todo lo que da su equipo de música, al menos sirvió de inspiración :D

Felices Fiestas y gracias por sus reviews/favoritos y todo su apoyo! Ya saben, si tienen alguna idea sobre una pareja, díganmelo o en un review o algo y yo con gusto hago el Drabble :)

_Review? :'D_


	4. Inocencia

Inazuma Eleven no me perteneceee *cantando con un control remoto a modo de micrófono* es de Level-5!~

* * *

**Inocencia**

EndoxHaruna

* * *

_Endo miraba hacia algún punto invisible en medio del entrenamiento; los demás seguían en sus asuntos, en tanto el portero, recordaba..._

—Hay, ¡no!— exclamó un pequeño de cabellos cafés de no más de cinco años mientras veía como su balón caía en el patio de una de las casas de enfrente. En esos momentos de tierna e inocente infancia, el que te pasara eso, era considerado una de las peores tragedias que se te pudieran cruzar por la mente; y para Mamoru Endo no era de menor importancia. Él era un fiel amante del fútbol, y como tal, cuidar su balón era una de sus principales prioridades. Fue por eso que en cuanto éste tocó tierra ajena, la preocupación le embargó desde el fondo de su pequeño ser.

Miró con preocupación hacia el verde césped de la casa de enfrente, perdiéndose un momento en sus fantasías de que ese verde fuera perteneciente a una extensa cancha de fútbol, volviendo a su triste realidad al contemplar su balón en un lugar al que, solo, no tenía acceso, pues el objeto que tan celosamente cuidaba, había caído en la casa de los Otonashi, y como era bien sabido, no mucho tiempo estaban ellos en la casa, puesto que trabajaban la mayor parte del día, dejando sola a su hija adoptiva, Haruna; una pequeña niña animosa y alegre que era nueva en el vecindario. Endo pocas veces la había visto, y solo sabía algunas cosas de ella por su madre, quien a diario se reunía con sus padres adoptivos, mencionándole a veces cosas a él como "Deberías ver a la pequeña Haruna, ¡Es tan linda!" o "Deberías invitar a Haruna a jugar, ¿Qué te parece Mamoru?". Pero nunca ocurría, y casi siempre él estaba jugando solo, con su balón.

¡Y ahora le pasaba aquello! Para colmo su madre no estaba, y solo, él no se atrevía a ir hasta la casa de enfrente a pedir su balón. Además de que posiblemente Haruna estaría sola, y él no la conocía del todo como para entrar en tanta confianza como la que Endo creía, se requería para pedir un balón.

Se quedó meditabundo unos minutos, mirando con expresión pensativa hacia la casa enfrente de la suya. Si esperaba a que su madre regresara, se tardaría demasiado, y como consecuencia, estaría un buen rato sin fútbol. No. Definitivamente eso era mucho para el pequeño portero.

Se acercó hasta la orilla de la acera, mirando hacia la casa de enfrente con un fuego decidido en los ojos.

Finalmente, después de meditar la situación, tomó una decisión.

Inhaló profundamente, inflando el pecho; para después, con pasos decididos como quien se dirige a la misma guerra, caminar hacia la calle, mirando a ambos lados primero, para seguidamente cruzar ésta luego de haberse cerciorado de que ningún vehículo se encaminaba hacia su dirección.

Al llegar a la casa de sus vecinos, toda la valentía reunida por el pequeño de cabello café se esfumó en un segundo.

Su expresión tembló, pero dejando un poco el nerviosismo de lado, corrió a zancadas hacia el patio para tomar su balón e irse. Su plan era sencillo: correr hasta el balón, tomarlo, y regresar corriendo sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de su parecencia siquiera.

Ya cuando se halló cerca, sus ojos brillaron. Ahí, a unos cuantos pasos, estaba su balón esperando impaciente por él. Sonrió y corrió hasta el objeto deseado.

A medio camino, algo se interpuso. Más bien, _alguien._

Endo sintió sus rodillas flaquear al ver frente a él a la pequeña niña de cabellos azules, mirándole con curiosidad, sosteniendo entre sus diminutas manos su balón. Tragó grueso, y sin decir nada, esperó a que ella hablara.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— su voz era aguda, tanto y en un volumen tan bajo, que pareciera ser sumamente tímida.

—Yo...— los nervios se apoderaron de él por un segundo, hasta que su cerebro encontró una respuesta a la pregunta hecha por la pequeña.

—Bu-buscaba mi balón— sonrió, de esa manera tan propia, mientras se rascaba la nuca. Ella abrió los ojos, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo. Instantáneamente miró al objeto entre sus manos.

— ¿Este?—

—Si—

Haruna miró al balón y a él; después, sonrió.

— ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo?— sonrió con inocencia, como intentando que con eso, él accediera a su pedido.

Por su lado, la expresión de Endo se frunció un poco, con duda. Su madre llegaría en cualquier momento tal vez, y si no le veía en casa, sin su permiso, posiblemente se enojaría.

—No... No puedo— le costó un poco articular las palabras; en parte porque sabía que a ella le desilusionaría escuchar aquello.

—Pero...—

—Lo siento— su tonó se oyó triste, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de cómo unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos grises de la niña.

— ¡No pero no llores!— se acercó hasta ella, pero ya era tarde. Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras, inútilmente ella hacia el esfuerzo por contener el llanto.

Apretó el balón hacia sí mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo, acabando en el verde del pasto.

Endo se mordió el labio inferior. No quería que ella llorara; le hacía sentir mal. Y peor aún, no sabía qué hacer para que ella se sintiera mejor.

Pasaron unos instantes y el llanto de Haruna no cesaba; debía sentirse sola seguramente, y el que él hubiera rechazado su invitación solo había complicado más las cosas.

En ese momento, Endo no pensó. Solo hizo lo primero que le llegó a la mente.

La tomó por los hombros presionando sus labios a los de ella, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Haruna abrió sus grises orbes lo más que pudo, mientras sus lágrimas cesaban y ella soltaba el balón, dejando que éste cayera en el suelo.

Ese niño le había besado, sin decir nada. Solo lo había hecho.

Aquel era un contacto cálido, algo "húmedo" dirían, pero inocente en su totalidad. Haruna sintió como sus mejillas le quemaban, y algo caliente se removía en su estómago. Esa sensación le gustaba.

Ya cuando el aire les hizo falta separaron sus bocas lentamente. Enseguida, Endo tomó el balón y sin decir palabra alguna cruzó rápidamente la calle, entrando a su casa, con las mejillas rojas y calientes. Haruna se quedó ahí, mirando hacia el camino que él había seguido.

Solo una duda había en la mente de ellos: ¿Qué era eso que habían hecho y porqué les había gustado tanto? No lo sabían, y posiblemente tardarían mucho en averiguarlo...

_El de cabello café sonrió. Ese había sido su primer beso, y ahora lo sabía. Porque sí, ese definitivamente había sido un beso. Un inocente beso que había compartido con su ahora amiga._

_Miró en dirección a la peli azul, quien repartía unas cuantas cosas a los demás. Endo se preguntó por un momento si ella recordaría tanto como él aquel momento de su infancia, y como de esa peculiar forma, él había recuperado su balón ese día..._

* * *

¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Yo acá... con sueño. Buh.

Dejando de lado mi insomnio ¿qué les pareció? A mí me pareció lindo :3 De verdad me pregunto si algo así puede ocurrir de verdad...jum que mono sería xD Además, siempre me he imaginado a Haruna como alguien que es tímida al principio, pero después, cuando coge confianza, es algo así como mas "suelta" :D

Eeeeen fin. Espero y les haya gustado y ¡Felices Reyes! a mi no me dan nada, ya estoy grande ;A; (?) de todas formas, este es mi regalito de Yo para Ustedes (?) :D

¡Gracias por sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz! Y ya, cualquier comentario o sugerencia de alguna pareja es bien recibida :D Y con eso me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!

_¿Review? :'D_


	5. De visita al Oculista

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level-5 *snif* ¡NADA ES MÍO! Solo un piano que toco del asco *snif*_

* * *

**De visita al oculista**

HirotoxHaruna

— ¿Segura que es aquí?— le preguntó mientras miraba en dirección a un gran letrero que decía "Oculista"

—Claro— respondió ella con una sonrisa y una gota en la sien.

—Pero…—

— ¡Vamos Hiroto-kun! Será divertido— aseguró Haruna con una sonrisa.

— ¿Divertido? Si, ya— le miró incrédulo.

— ¡Claro! Ir al oculista siempre es divertido— Haruna le miró atentamente, ¿era su imaginación, o Hiroto tenía miedo de ir al oculista?

— ¿Tienes miedo?— preguntó divertida y el chico le miró ocultando lo obvio.

— ¡Vamos! Ya te pareces a Yuuto cuando en el orfanato nos enviaban al dentista— rió un poco, contagiándole ligeramente la risa al pelirrojo.

—Vale— suspiró —Vamos— Haruna sonrió, y ambos entraron al edificio.

.

Mientras esperaban, la de cabellos azules leía calmadamente una revista, mientras Hiroto miraba inquieto hacia todos lados. Ella sabía que era la primera vez que el delantero iba al oculista; desde que Hitomiko le dijo que su vista se estaba desgastando un poco y que posiblemente necesitara del uso de ante ojos. Así que Haruna, como toda una experta en el asunto, se había ofrecido a llevarle al oculista al que ella misma asistía, asegurándole a la hermana del pelirrojo que a éste le iría de maravilla.

Claro que no se esperó que Hiroto se pusiese tan nervioso...

Desvió un poco la vista de la revista hasta el de ojos verdes; se le notaba nervioso, aunque intentara ocultarlo. Sonrió, y le acarició ligeramente el hombro, para tratar de infundirle algo de confianza.

—Calma, todo está bien— le sonrió, y él le sonrió de vuelta. Haruna le comprendía, pues ella también era de ponerse nerviosa en sus primeras visitas al oculista; ya con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando, y no dudaba de que lo mismo pasara con Hiroto.

Kiyama sonrió un poco; era increíble la habilidad que tenía ella de contagiarle la alegría a los demás con solo unas simples palabras de aliento. Incluso le parecía encantadora…

—Kiyama Hiroto— llamó una mujer alta con delantal blanco y Hiroto tembló al oír su nombre. Haruna le empujó levemente para que se parase y fuera hacia el cuarto donde le atenderían, dándole antes una sonrisa.

En cuanto Hiroto estuvo a la par de la que supuso, era una enfermera, cruzó un par de palabras con ella y sonrió hacia Haruna, haciéndole ademán que de que se acercara. La de pelo azul se acercó algo confundida, y el pelirrojo le llevó con él hasta el interior de la habitación, donde el oculista le esperaba.

No iba a pasar por aquello sólo...

—Bien Hiroto, siéntate aquí— le indicó un hombre alto y con el pelo blanquecino; parecía un hombre mayor.

Kiyama asintió y se sentó en el lugar indicado. Haruna se mantenía a su lado, mirando en silencio.

Tan solo eran unas pruebas y estudios de rutina, para determinar si él debía usar anteojos o no, pero a éste, el nerviosismo ya le había comenzado a calar los huesos.

En un momento en que la pequeña luz que tenía el mayor de los presentes iluminó uno de sus ojos, el pelirrojo se sintió horriblemente nervioso. Más de lo que ya estaba...

Bajo la presión, Hiroto tomó una de las manos de la de cabello azul, apretándola ligeramente; ésta se dejó estrechar por él, algo sonrojada por el contacto, en vista de que así probablemente su nerviosismo disminuyera. En el poco tiempo que restaba, él no le soltó su mano, y Haruna no se quejó; ya cuando terminaron, el pelirrojo suspiró, viendo la sonrisa del oculista y Haruna.

—Bien Hiroto, todo está bien, pero ven un par de veces más para cerciorarnos— el hombre sonrió y él asintió.

Los dos chicos estaban saliendo del consultorio, cuando el hombre de avanzada edad agregó:

—Y si sigues nervioso procura traer a tu novia la próxima vez— les despidió con una sonrisa y ambos se sonrojaron.

—Qué curioso ¿no? Pensó que tú y yo éramos novios— dijo nerviosa, riéndome de manera nerviosa mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa del de tez pálida.

—Si ¿Verdad? — el de ojos verdes sonrió, y en cuanto ella le miró, aprovechó aquella oportunidad.

La tomó ligeramente de la nuca, empujando su rostro hasta él, acabando por besar sus labios. Haruna se sonrojó, pero de buena manera aceptó aquél beso.

Contuvo la respiración, y al cabo de un tiempo sintió ligeramente la lengua del pelirrojo deslizarse por su labio inferior; ella, soltando un suspiro, le permitió el paso a su boca.

Haruna le abrazó ligeramente por el cuello; no le importó la falta de aire para nada; solo quería disfrutar de ese momento con él...

Después de unos momentos en que sintió la necesidad de aire, Hiroto se separó de su boca lo suficiente como para sonreírle. Al parecer su vista estaba bien, porque pudo ver a la perfección el brillante color carmesí que adornaba sus mejillas. Susurró un "Gracias" a su oído para volver a besarle. Tomándola de la mano después con una sonrisa.

—Te quiero— dijo ella sonrojada, ganándose otro beso por el camino.

Definitivamente Haruna le seguiría acompañando al oculista. Y ahora que lo pensaba, aquel hombre tal vez no estuviera muy equivocado en lo último que les había dicho al salir...

* * *

¡Hola, gente hermosa! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien, y que les haya gustado el capítulo :3 Hiroto siempre me pareció muy mono, y haciendo uso de que en GO! usa lentes, pues me salió el Drabble (Wajajaja! (?)) Bien, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y...y eso xD

Eeeeeeen Fin (Germán Style! xD) ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Se los agradezco de corazón, y por leerme :) me animáis a seguir y eso vale mucho para mí.

¡Ciao! ¡Y besos con sabor a chocolate y... ¿vainilla? Sí, eso :3 ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Karma

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level-5.

* * *

**Karma**

GoenjixHaruna

* * *

**_Primer Intento (mañana):_**

Y ahí estaba ella, con toda la belleza y dulzura propia que solo Haruna Otonashi sabía tener, limpiando la losa detrás de aquella pequeña pared que dividía el comedor de la cocina.

Goenji dio un par de pasos con toda la seguridad del mundo a sus pies. Pensó que ésa sería la oportunidad perfecta: nadie cerca, ni un sonido alrededor, solo ellos dos en el comedor, solos. Simplemente perfecto... Exhaló e inhaló rápidamente y luego se decidió por completo. Comenzó a caminar hasta que se halló cerca de ella, al menos lo suficiente como para hablar de forma clara, sin titubear o dudar de su objetivo.

—Haruna— le llamó con su típico tono serio, ella despegó sus ojos de la losa que estaba lavando, y la expresión endurecida producto de no poder sacar una mancha de un plato se relajó.

—Oh, hola Goenji— le sonrió y él sintió el mundo dar vueltas. En ese momento el siempre tan frío y calculador Shuuya Goenji no pudo evitar sentirse un estúpido enamorado, de esos que a cada lugar al que van, ven corazones flotando y pájaros cantando alegremente***. **Se mantuvo serio, pasivo y calmo. Normal...

—Tengo... algo que decirte— vio cómo Haruna se secaba las manos con una toalla que tenía sobre el mesón, y que proseguía a acercarse a él con una sonrisa. Se sentó en una de las sillas que había al pie de una de las largas mesas del lugar, y él le siguió. Se sentaron frente a frente y entonces Otonashi le dio pie a hablar:

—Bien, ¿Qué tenías que decirme?— le miró directo a los ojos, esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban ligeramente entrecerrados y pudo escuchar esa pequeña voz en su mente que muchos ignoramos decirle claramente: _Hazlo. _Obedeció, acercándose un poco.

—Yo...— intentó reducir la distancia acercándose poco a poco. —Yo...— ya solo faltaba un poco...

—¡Haruna ven rápido! ¡Kido se ha lastimado!— le llamó Aki desde la puerta; la de azules cabellos abrió por completo los ojos y se levantó velozmente de su asiento mientras salía de la ensoñación en la que había caído sin darse cuenta.

—Lo siento Goenji, luego me lo dices, ¿De acuerdo?— articuló rápidamente mientras se iba con la otra manager rumbo al campo, dejándole solo.

—Claro...—

.

**_Segundo Intento (tarde):_**

Y ahí estaba ella, otra vez.

Ahora se encontraba sentada a un lado de la cama donde estaba Kido durmiendo. Su herida no había sido nada de gravedad, pero al verle sentado y sujetándose el pie en medio del campo todos se habían asustado lo suficiente como para creer que había sido algo de importancia. El centro campista solo se había lastimado el tobillo izquierdo, pero lo suficiente como para no jugar durante uno o dos partidos futuros. Una noticia devastadora para el equipo definitivamente, pero ahí estaba ella para ayudar a su hermano y al equipo de manera indirecta.

Él se acercó, lenta y silenciosamente, hasta situarse a su lado. Haruna aun no notaba su presencia cuando Goenji habló.

—¿Cómo está?— su voz apática al inundar sus oídos de repente le hizo exaltarse por un momento. Se reincorporó con una expresión entre serena y preocupada.

—Bien, solo está durmiendo. El doctor dijo que debía descansar— Goenji le miró al notar el ligero tono afligido que había adquirido la voz de ella. No le gustaba nada el que Haruna se encontrara triste

—No te preocupes— se lo pensó un poco y se dio cuenta de que las palabras de aliento definitivamente no eran su materia más fuerte***2**. Sin embargo, intentó dar su mejor esfuerzo. —Kido es fuerte, estoy seguro de que estará bien—

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Yuuto despertó removiéndose un poco pero sin llamar su atención. El castaño se mantuvo en silencio, pues planeaba ver cuáles eran las intenciones del de cabello color crema con su hermana.

—¿Tú crees...?— preguntó ella.

—Claro, superará esto— le aseguró con una sonrisa.

_—"Solo me he torcido el tobillo..."— _pensó el estratega ante el tono dramático que estaban empleando los otros dos ahí presentes.

—Goenji-kun— él giró su mirada al escuchar cómo le llamaba. —¿Qué querías decirme hoy en la mañana?— un nudo en la boca del estómago se le formó al escuchar su pregunta. Inspeccionó rápidamente el lugar: no había nadie más que ellos dos ahí, a excepción de Kido, pero él no contaba del todo, estaba dormido.

—Pues es que yo...— volvió a pausar como en la mañana ¿A caso estaba dudando? —Yo quería decirte...—

—_"Oh no..."— _Kido ya conocía esas líneas: eran el inicio de una confesión o algo semejante. ¡Tenía que hacer algo, detenerle como fuera y lo haría como que su nombre es Yuuto Kido!

—Yo...—

—¡H-Haruna...!— el estratega forzó su voz para que ésta sonara débil y necesitada. De inmediato Haruna le dio toda su atención a su hermano, mientras Goenji se quedaba con las palabras en la boca.

—Creo… que lo mejor es que los deje solos— dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Gracias— ella le sonrió y el delantero le sonrió de vuelta marchándose de la enfermerí.

—_"Otro intento fallido"—_

**_._**

**_¿Rendición? (noche):_**

Subió a la azotea hastiado. Ya estaba cayendo la noche y comenzaba a hacer frío pero nada le importaba. Muchos dirían que no tenía de qué preocuparse, pues tenía más tiempo para decirle a Haruna lo que sentía por ella, pero él no. No tenía mucha paciencia y el hecho de que pareciera que el Karma estaba en su jodida contra no le ayudaba en nada.

Pateó un par de cajas que encontró por ahí y se sentó en un lugar cómodo. Si se ponía a analizar su día nada le había salido bien. En la mañana no pudo aprovechar la oportunidad perfecta. Durante la tarde se perdió de la magnífica oportunidad que se le había presentado y finalmente durante la cena, no pudo siquiera hablar con ella porque estaba ocupada atendiendo a su hermano. ¡Qué solo le dolía el tobillo! Hasta pudo jurar que vio a Kido sonreírle con malicia burlándose de él cuando se retiró hacia la azotea.

Se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido. El Karma, definitivamente estaba en su contra.

—¡¿Qué te he hecho yo, eh?! ¡¿Qué?!— gritó de la nada alzando los brazos.

—¿Goenji...?— genial, estaba jodido. Haruna le miró extrañada y él poco a poco bajó los brazos a medida que ella se acercaba. Al final, acabó por sentarse en el suelo.

—¿Estás bien?— se sentó a su lado y él vio por el rabillo del ojo que parecía estar preocupada.

—No—

—Dime, ¿Qué tienes? —

—Nada es solo que...— vio que estaban solos y que una nueva oportunidad se presentaba. Trató de poner en funcionamiento su cerebro para decir algo, pero al final solo desistió al creer que mágicamente algo le arruinaría todo como las veces anteriores.

—Qué... ¿Qué querías decirme hoy?— bajó la cabeza rendido. Al final todo se jodería como siempre, ¿Verdad?.

—Nada— y en ese momento, en ese pequeño y diminuto momento en que vio sus labios entreabiertos, la voz de su mente volvió a hablarle.

—_"Hazlo. ¡Ya, joder! ¡No hables solo, bésala!"— _siguió mirándola a ella y a su vez acercándose, aun existía la posibilidad de que algo interrumpiese y por eso estaba inseguro, más ella también se acercó lentamente...

—Te quiero— aprovechó que ella entreabrió más sus labios por la sorpresa para robarle un beso así como así.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y le correspondió libremente, se acercó todavía más para hacer de aquél gesto algo más profundo. Duraron un tiempo prolongado, que, en especial para el delantero se hizo demasiado corto con lo mucho que llevaba deseando que eso pasara. Inevitablemente sus bocas se separaron buscando agitadas algo de aire.

Goenji la volvió a besar una vez estuvo lista de nuevo. Cuando se separaron, él sonrió con la más pura o la más galante sonrisa que halló. Haruna rió contra sus labios regalándole de nuevo esa cálida sonrisa tan propia de ella. Él sonrió aunque por otro motivo a parte del evidente, y era que quizá el Karma no le odiara del todo...

* * *

Ohh y ahí quedó el One-shot(?) ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nació, como siempre, del insomnio :3

***Creo que tengo una visión del amor un tanto extraña...**

***2 Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Goenji sabe más dar balonazos que palabras de aliento xD**

Bien, aprovecho a dejarles muchos besos en agradecimiento por sus reviews en el cap anterior a todos, ¡Gracias! *muack* También por leer :3

¡Nos vemos la próxima! :D


	7. Besos con sabor a fresa

_¡Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece~! ¡Yeeeeeeeeei~! ("cantando" y saltando de un lado a otro como koala hiperactivo con control remoto en mano)._

* * *

**Besos con sabor a fresa**

TachimukaixHaruna

.

El pequeño portero miró fijamente el plato de fresas frente a él, cual predador mira atentamente a su próxima presa. Entre cerró los ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza para obtener un mejor panorama de las pequeñas esferas de color rojo brillante, reprimiéndose mentalmente a la vez. Una y otra vez regañándose a él mismo al mirar su tan codiciado plato de fresas; ellas estaban prohibidas, y eso era todo; pues las fresas iba a ser usadas por Aki y Haruna para preparar un pastel, según lo que había entendido antes cuando ellas mencionaron algo relacionado a éso.

Frunció las cejas y después el ceño, incapaz de separar la mirada del tazón con las pequeñas maravillas de color rojo. ¡¿Por qué demonios le gustaban tanto las fresas?! Si seguía así, no le importaría absolutamente nada y se abalanzaría sobre sus frutas favoritas sin pensar en las consecuencias...

Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y se paró derecho. Caminó en dirección hacia la salida del comedor, pasando de largo el tazón rebosante de fresas que descansaba sobre el mesón de centro con orgullo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no detenerse a medio camino y ceder ante la tentación.

Todo marchaba a la perfección para Tachimukai. Casi podía ver la luz del sol por fuera de la puerta entre abierta, y estaba a punto de salir, cuando sintió el aroma de las pequeñas esferitas de color rojo llamarle con fuerza. Cerró los ojos e intentó hacer caso omiso. _"No puedo; las fresas son para Haruna y las chicas; son para un pastel. No puedo. No. No. No. No. NO. ¡NO!" _más el olor era embriagante, y aunque intentase resistirse, cuando menos se lo esperó, ya se encontraba con las benditas fresas en frente, realmente cerca, esperando por él pacientemente.

De estar loco, hubiera jurado que las fresas le llamaban con voz dulce y cantarina a su encuentro. Pero loco no estaba, y además éso, no era posible.

Al final, Tachimukai se rindió ante la tentación y, echando un furtivo vistazo hacia la puerta de entrada, se acercó lentamente al tazón que contenía lo que él llamaba "Drogas dulces de color rojo".

Muchos pensamientos le asaltaron la mente al momento de tender la mano sobre el tazón, unos como:

_"¿Qué pasaría si Haruna o Aki entran y me encuentran robando fresas?" _o _"¿Y si los chicos descubren que por mi culpa se quedaron sin postre?" _entre muchos otros pensamientos que saltaban de un lado a otro en la mente del pobre Yuuki.

Frunció los labios y movió un poco los dedos. No iba a hacerlo, o de éso quería convencerse. Al fin y al cabo, no sería capaz de dejar a sus queridos amigos sin su preciado pastel y luego lidiar con el enojo de Aki o Haruna. En especial con el de Haruna, porque lo negase o no, no le gustaba para nada cuando ella se enojaba con él; primero porque le hacía sentirse culpable, y segundo, porque además de las fresas, el ver a Haruna feliz y que fuera por su causa, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban en el mundo. Las mejillas del portero se tiñeron de un suave tono rosa ante aquél pensamiento.

Despejando un poco la mente, Tachimukai se permitió unos cuantos segundos admirando los pequeños frutos carmín, meditando de nuevo el próximo paso a seguir. Quizá si tomaba un par de fresas y las comía en el momento, nadie notaría en lo más mínimo la pequeña ausencia, ¿No es así? Bien, entonces éso haría. Dos fresas no harían en nada la diferencia...

Sonrió formando pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas, como un niño pequeño que está a punto de cometer una fechoría, y acercó la mano al tazón.

Muy lentamente... sus dedos casi rozaban una diminuta fresa; siempre procurando echar un fugaz vistazo a la puerta, cuidando de que nadie le pillara en el acto.

El portero sintió rozar una fresa y cuando por fin estaba a punto de tomarla para llevársela a la boca...

—¡Tachimukai!

El chico se alejó de repente, con el pecho sobresaltado por los latidos del corazón. Ése susto había sido de muerte, pero lo peor aún no llegaba...

—¡Haruna! Yo... eh... — intentó formular una disculpa, o una explicación, pero nada salía de su boca. Casi podía jurar que sentía ya las manos sudorosas por los nervios.

—Estabas queriendo robar unas fresas, ¿No?

Visto así sonaba infantil.

—Yo lo siento... no quería...— se rascó la nuca nervioso, sin saber cómo disculparse. Además, ver a Haruna, parada en frente de él, con las manos en la cintura y una mueca de reproche en el rostro, no le ayudaba en nada.

De repente, levantó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y pudo ver que cualquier rastro de enojo antes previsto se había esfumado; dando paso ahora a una expresión... ¿Tierna?

—Tonto... si querías alguna fresa tendrías que haberlo pedido y ya.

—¿Eh?— el chico, anonadado, miró cómo ella, con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro, caminaba hasta más cerca y tomaba el tazón entre sus manos, agarrando después una fresa y llevándosela hasta la boca, todavía sonriente.

—¿Ves? No va a pasar nada por una o dos fresas.

El asintió, pensando que ahora podría probar las benditas fresas de una vez por todas y sin consecuencias, pero la expresión de ella solamente para él, acompañada por su sonrisa, le había provocado una ligera sensación cálida en el estómago, la cual le había quitado el hambre.

Tachimukai pensó entonces: _"¿Tanto esfuerzo y nervios para nada?"_

Oh no, claro que no.

Se calmó un poco, y miró el tazón con recelo y casi podría decir que, con enojo. Después pasó por un lado de Haruna, que acababa de saborear la fresa que había comido, y le sonrió, diciendo después:

—Gracias, Haruna-san.

Ella sonrió y él continuó su camino hacia la puerta. Se detuvo casi a la mitad, a punto de llegar, volteándose hacia ella y mirándole con una chispa extraña en los ojos.

—Ah, y... Haruna-san.— le llamó él desde la entrada.

—¿Si?

Ante su respuesta el portero sonrió.

Yuuki Tachimukai nunca había actuado con tanto impulso y valor cómo lo hizo en ése momento. Aquél en el que caminó rápido hasta ella y, tomándola de los hombros, le dio un fugaz y posesivo beso en los labios, haciéndole sonrojar y sintiendo el sabor propio de las fresas proveniente de la boca de ella.

Se dejó llevar un poco, sintiendo ésa sensación cálida de nuevo en el estómago. No era hambre, ni ansiedad, aunque sí nervios... y quizá un poco de alegría también.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, fue él quien separó su boca de la de Haruna, algo sonrojado, pero con ésa chispa todavía en la mirada.

Ella le miró sonrojada, con la mente vacía y el pequeño tallito de la fresa que no había podido desechar aún en la mano.

Tachimukai dio media vuelta y se fue, sonrojado a más no poder al caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho y sintiendo en los labios todavía el sabor de las fresas que había probado sin siquiera tocar fruto alguno. No iba a quedarse con las ganas de saborear al menos un poco alguna de aquellas pequeñas frutas rojas que tanto le gustaban, aunque ahora tenía que admitir que, aún más que el sabor mismo de sus frutos favoritos, el sabor de los suaves labios de Haruna era todavía mucho mejor...

* * *

**Y** de seguro ahora me dirán _"¿Hemos esperado MESES por ésto?" _y yo les diré que, sí. Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, porque sé que de verdad fue mucho tiempo. Yo sé que lo que he escrito no es lo mejor del mundo, pero mi cerebro de maní rancio no daba para mucho en cuánto a un TachiHaru, que por cierto es lo primero que escribo de ésta mona pareja :3.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito y que no se haya hecho muy -demasiado- Ooc. _So..._ ¡Yo me despido, gente! Que hace mucho frío y se me congelan los dedos D: ¡Besos y muchas gracias por leerme!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
